Doll
"She is very intriguing. None of her body is organic, yet she lives." :::::::::: -Faust's Notebook Appearance A girl with a wooden doll-like appearance. She wears a large bonnet, which covers most of her hair, with a poofy vintage dress. She has lightly-colored hair, with some of it trailing out of her bonnet, along with bangs. Doll is usually seen carrying a epee, a type of sword used for fencing. Letter History Tier I *Hello Father, Are you really my father? Why do you look so different than me? Why is your skin soft, when mine is so hard? Why was I born into this world? Why father? Why? *Hello Father, Why is my appearance like those toys in the toy store? Why do I have to do all of this? Why should I work for you? Why father? Why? *Hello Father, I followed you out of the house and saw what you did to my sisters. In the beginning, I was angry, but then I heard why you did it. Now I understand my purpose... and I accept it. Hopefully I will not change my mind when the time comes. Tier 2 *Hello Father, When i was walking in Salach today some children called me Dolly. They seemed like they wanted to play with me, but when i said my name was not Dolly they ran away. Why did they run away? *Hello Father, I know why those children called me Dolly. They thought i was a doll! Why do they think i am a toy, Father? I am a girl just like they are, right? Does it matter if i am hard and they are soft? *Hello Father, I followed those children to the toy store, and i saw small versions of myself in the window. It seems i am not a girl, but a doll after all. My sisters say i should be worried about my life, but it seems i do not really have one... Tier 3 *Hello Father, I heard two children in Salach talking about their mother today. I asked them what a mother was, and they said everyone has a mother and a father, But i only have you, Father. Why do i not have a mother? * Hello Father, I have been following those girls who told me about their mother. I wanted to understand why they are always smiling. I have seen their mother tell them to stop playing, but they still smile. Why are they so happy, Father? * Hello Father, I heard the girls' mother say that one day they will be mothers too. But i know now that i will never be one. I know what my purpose is. I hope that she will one day be able to be a mother. Death At first, Faust thought that he had failed to create a homunculus. To his surprise, he later found the doll wandering the house. In the end, he pushes her into the fireplace and her body is consumed by the flames. Personality Fairly depressed and curious, as she often asks why she was created and why she is so different from everyone else. Relationship Category:Homunculus Category:Characters